User talk:Nikitosan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BLUEBLOOD page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:31, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome from the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk team Thank you for your interest in Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. I encourage all gamers and programmers to visit the help suggestions and How to's page. On that page there are many ways to contribute to this project, and learn about GBA modification. The "How to's" are in-work with more on the way. Спасибо за ваш интерес к Ponymon Dawn / Dusk. Я призываю всех геймеров и программистов посетить «подсказки и инструкции». На этой странице есть много способов внести свой вклад в этот проект и узнать о модификации GBA. «Как это» работают с большим количеством в пути. I am having fun with this translator, but I will be surprised if it translates correctly. Let me know if it works. Я получаю удовольствие от этого переводчика, но я буду удивлен, если он переведёт правильно. Дайте мне знать, если это сработает. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:45, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Helping out Thank you for responding about the translations. I can read the words after doing a big display for a show on the Союз - Апполо Project, but I still do not know what most of the words mean. Helping out or suggestions may be posted in various places. Some Suggestions like sprites work best in the loation made for that type of suggestion. On the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks page, I put the links to the related information within the text of the help item and shows up as a blue link (Like this). The Items on that page are a starter list and are not a limitation on what can be suggested or done. Please feel free to make suggestions on that page or ask me on my talk page if you are not sure how to apply what you have in mind. You can also just say what you can do here and ask how it can be applied to the project. P.S. It helps if you sign posts on Talk pages using ~~~~ at the end of your message. --BlackOak42 (talk) 23:27, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello again, I assume eventually the subject of translation versions of this project are going to come up like they have in the past, so I am curious. How many alphabet characters does the Russian language have? If you reply here I will see it. Thank you. --BlackOak42 (talk) 21:59, April 9, 2017 (UTC) 33 letters,but i don't know if you need symbols. Nikitosan (talk) 13:57, April 10, 2017 (UTC) As far as I have seen, only characters to spell out normal use words are needed. The Characters would include Alphabet Caps and lower, numbers, and punctuation. The FireRed English version used 106 Characters including the 6 control characters. So, 66 for alphabet and about as many chars as English for numbers and punctuation. I am guessing that about half of the character set will be used. It looks doable. Other factors are: *Font. I found a font source. Check this part off. I can copy the font into a Russian Ponymon ROM. Here are the available characters except some punctuation and a few game use only characters, like the Poké money symbol. *Who will translate and input the text. I might be able to help someone set this up similar to how I did (See HERE) *Is there enough interest in Pokemon and/or Ponymon by Russian speaking people to make a translation worth while. *More translators could make it easier. The game can be translated in sections. What sort of symbols do you have in mind? I am guessing the Russian font set will have all the necessary characters, symbols, etc. --BlackOak42 (talk) 01:27, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Updated:--BlackOak42 (talk) 02:32, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I think it's better to finish the game first,because i don't think that there are any Russians here except for me.I might ask my friends if they are interested. Nikitosan (talk) 11:45, April 11, 2017 (UTC) You may be the only one that has appeared as a community member, but the traffic on the wiki suggests others may be out there. Talking about it may get others interested in translations, even if it is for another translation. As I said earlier, I assume translations will come up again, and I was curious. I don't know when someone is going to pass through that can answer my questions, so I ask when I can. I was also curious If I can find any one interested in doing the stuff I mentioned before the time comes. Even if people don't know how, I can usually show how to do it as a tutorial. Come to think about it I should add translations and a text Tutorial to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks. From our conversations I have found: *a character set for Русский *a way to populate the fonts for languages without a GBA character source *that I would like to add translations to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks *that I would like to add a text tutorial to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks I have one more question: What characters are needed for dialog translation that are not shown on the image above? --BlackOak42 (talk) 16:57, April 11, 2017 (UTC) , . ( ) (not sure about last two if they are necessary) Nikitosan (talk) 18:21, April 11, 2017 (UTC) With a few exceptions, It appears the Russian set is the same as the English set with more characters filled in, and a game only character or two changed. This image shows how they appear in the ROM (mirrored). This is a comparison image from Tile Molester 0.16 (See Software Recommendation). There are also a few ready made Russian words pre-assembled similar to the PNMN, PoNy, and BLOCK on the Ponymon ENG1.1 ROM or PKMN, PoKé, and BLOCK on the Pokémon RUS1.0 ROM. The ", . ( )" all appear in the ROMs. After the game is completed or at least further, maybe a patch can be made to replace the characters and dialogs for each translation. --BlackOak42 (talk) 21:24, April 11, 2017 (UTC)